TTEWM Ep9 Somewhere Nicer
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. TOWARZYSZE

_Uwaga! Chapter powstał przed ostatnią dysQsją na forum T:TSCC na Filmwebie;). Zapraszam do czytania! [W roli Eddie'go Oded Fehr:]._

_Chyba mój ulubiony rozdział... Jak na razie, oczywiście:)._

**TOWARZYSZE**

- Ja jestem gotowy.

Spojrzałam na Gabriela, kiwając głową.

- Ja jeszcze nie. – Wbiłam dłonie w kieszenie dżinsów. – Po prostu się boję.

- Rozumiem.

- Ale boję się też, że kiedyś Mózg mnie „wyłączy" i stanie się coś złego. – Powiodłam spojrzeniem po Sarze, Johnie, Keirze i Chrisie, którzy rozmawiali obok hummera. Cameron także się im przyglądała ze schodów na taras.

- Mogę skasować z niego część danych.

- Nie. Wspomnienia są dla mnie zbyt ważne – odparłam szybko; pokiwał głową. – Mam nadzieję, że twoje wrócą.

- Ja też. – Uśmiechnął się. – Odprowadzisz mnie do auta?

Ruszyłam za nim w stroną samochodów.

- Nie wiem, jak tym dojedziesz do San Diego – mruknął Chris, klepiąc pogniecioną maskę.

- A ja wiem. – Gabriel dotknął boku auta. Nagle jego dłoń „rozlała się"; srebrny metal wypełnił dziury po kulach. – Resztę się wyklepie.

- No mam nadzieję. – Chris zmarszczył brwi.

Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc miny Sary i Johna.

- Mówiłem, że jestem lepszym modelem. – Cofnął rękę i wyciągnął ją w stronę Sary. Uścisnęła ją dopiero, kiedy wróciła do normalnego kształtu i koloru.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała.

- Nie wahajcie się dzwonić, kiedy będziecie potrzebować pomocy.

- Tylko dzwońcie do Gabe'a albo do mnie – uściślił Chris.

- A ja to co? – Keira zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ty ciągle wisisz na telefonie i plotkujesz z koleżankami.

- No wiesz! – Odepchnęła Chrisa, który wybuchł śmiechem i ujęła Sarę za ręce. – Nie strzelam za dobrze i nie jestem świetna w walce wręcz, ale jeśli trzeba coś shakować możecie na mnie liczyć!

- Oczywiście. – Sarah posłała jej uśmiech. – Zapamiętam.

Kobieta odsunęła się od samochodu, kiedy Chris wsiadł za kierownicę i odpalił silnik. Keira wychyliła się zza niego i pomachała na pożegnanie. Uniosłam dłoń.

Staliśmy we czwórkę na podjeździe, patrząc za odjeżdżającymi autami. Przez wybitą tylną szybę hummera doskonale widziałam fotele i ciemną głowę Gabriela. Cud, że Chris nie zrobił mu poważniejszej awantury; chyba zmiękł. Tak, jak Sarah.

- Kolorowe z kolorowymi – powiedziałam; John zmarszczył brwi.

- To JEST kolorowe. – Pokazał mi podkoszulek _écru. _Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Nie jest. _Écru _idzie z białymi.

Cisnął ubranie do drugiego koszyka. Obiecałam, że pomogę mu w praniu.

- Niech ci będzie. – Podniósł szary t-shirt. – _Ikrii_?

Już miałam odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle do łazienki wpadła Sarah. Minęła nas, oparła się o muszlę klozetową i zwymiotowała. John przesunął nogą koszyk z brudnymi rzeczami; kobieta usiadła na podłodze.

- Mamo? – Przykucnął obok, odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy. – W porządku?

W drzwiach łazienki stanęła Cameron.

- Co się stało? – zapytała, kiedy usiadłam obok Sary i ujęłam jej dłoń; puls miała normalny.

- Jesteś rozpalona. – John trzymał dłoń na czole matki.

- Nic mi nie jest. – Podniosła się; chłopak pomógł jej wstać.

- Masz gorączkę – powiedział twardo.

- Jest w ciąży?

Cała nasza trójka nagle spojrzała na terminatorkę. Poczułam, jak moje serce zadrżało. John obejmując Sarę, zmarszczył brwi.

- Co to, do cholery, za pytanie?! – prychnął. Cameron się nie przejęła.

- Cassie wymiotowała, jak była w ciąży. – Spojrzała na jego mamę. – Wymiotujesz. Jest rano. Wtedy tak się dzieje.

- Zamknij się po prostu – syknął, pomagając Sarze wyjść z łazienki.

- To jakiś wirus czy coś – powiedziała słabo kobieta, kiedy ułożył ją na łóżku w jej pokoju. – Może grypa żołądkowa...

- Dobrze, mamo. – Przykrył ją kocem. – Zostań tutaj. Ty też – powiedział do mnie. – Przyniosę termometr. – Kiwnęłam głową i usiadłam na skraju posłania; spojrzałam na Sarę. Splotłam dłonie; były spocone.

Kobieta podniosła na mnie oczy; była blada.

- Nie jesteś w ciąży, prawda? – zapytałam cicho.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Oczywiście, że nie – powtórzyłam szybko; John wrócił z apteczką.

***

Theo był pierwszą osobą, którą widziałam rano i ostatnią, którą widziałam na wieczór. Nie narzekałam. Kiedy był ze mną, inni najczęściej zostawiali mnie w spokoju. Chyba się go bali. Dlaczego?

- 3,14159265 – powiedział szybko; roześmiałam się. Znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które mu zadawałam i odpowiadał bez najmniejszego zawahania. Z liczbą pi poradził sobie bez problemu.

Szliśmy zagruzowaną ulicą; karabin dyndał na moim ramieniu. Niosłam przesyłkę dla brata Roxy. Wcześniej tylko kilka razy robiłam za kuriera, ale teraz z Theo na karku czułam się bezpieczniej. Chociaż doszłam do wniosku, że jest nienormalny. Nie zwariowany tak, jak ja, a nienormalny.

- Lubisz być pod gołym niebem? – zapytałam; szedł obok mnie, wysoki jak tyczka.

- Nie wiem – odparł.

- No wreszcie! – Roześmiałam się. – Czegoś wreszcie nie wiesz!

- To cię cieszy? – Spojrzał na mnie.

- Można tak powiedzieć.

- A ty lubisz być pod gołym niebem?

- Lubię.

- Ja też lubię.

- Dlaczego?

- A dlaczego ty lubisz?

- Uczucie, że niebo jest jedyną rzeczą, która wisi ci nad głową, jest naprawdę fajne, prawda?

- Prawda – przytaknął bez entuzjazmu.

- Podobają ci się moje włosy? – zapytałam.

- Nie wiem. A tobie się podobają?

Westchnęłam. Jak rozmowa z małym dzieckiem. Takim, które bez zająknięcia wyrecytuje masy wszystkich planet Układu Słonecznego.

- Kto idzie? – Usłyszałam nagle; w szczelinie w metalowych drzwiach pojawiło się oko.

- Erica Williams od Alex Lightwood – powiedziałam.

- A twój towarzysz?

- Theo. Mam przesyłkę dla Sama Gillesa.

- Wchodźcie. – Metalowa ściana drgnęła i odsunęła się. Weszliśmy do środka. – Są na dole.

Podziękowałam skinieniem głowy i ruszyłam przed siebie korytarzem. Dwóch siedzących na podłodze mężczyzn zmierzyło mnie długim wzrokiem. Zeszłam po drabinie w dół. Theo był tuż za mną.

W rozległej piwnicy stały półki zapełnione różnymi gratami. Pod dużą lampą znajdował się stół, na którym rozgrywano właśnie partyjkę pokera. Ściągnęłam z pleców worek i podeszłam do grających.

- Erica. – Sam przywołał mnie gestem ręki.

- Cześć. Roxy kazała ci to dać. – Położyłam przed nim pakunek.

- Ekstra, właśnie skończyły mi się fanty. – Uśmiechnął się, wpatrując w karty.

Powiodłam spojrzeniem po mężczyznach siedzących przy stole i tych na pryczach pod oknem. Wilki trzymały się z dala od głównej bazy. Służyli bezpośrednio pod Connorem i tylko jego rozkazów słuchali. Nagle jeden z żołnierzy podniósł się z łóżka i wszedł w krąg światła. Jego głowę zamiast włosów zdobiły misterne tatuaże. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, podchodząc do mnie.

- Jak się ma stara? – zapytał; zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Alex ma się dobrze.

- _Sir._ – Zmierzył mnie rozzłoszczonym wzrokiem; zawzięcie milczałam.

- Erica, James jest teraz podpułkownikiem – mruknął Sam, nie odrywając oczu od kart.

- Alex ma stopień generała – syknęłam w odpowiedzi.

- A ty porucznika. – Adams patrzył na mnie z góry. – Coś wolno awansujesz.

- Mam szesnaście lat. Awanse mnie nie obchodzą. To życie się liczy. _Sir. _

Nagle chwycił mnie za ramię. Theo znalazł się obok nas. Adams spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

- Co ty tutaj robisz, blaszak? – Cofnął dłoń. – Rozkazy od Connora?

Spojrzałam na niego powoli, a potem przeniosłam wzrok na Theo.

- Jestem z dziewczyną – odparł mój towarzysz.

- Słyszeliście? – Adams obejrzał się na kolegów. – „Jest z dziewczyną". – Wybuchli śmiechem.

Wtedy zrozumiałam. Cała moja teoria dotycząca Theo legła w gruzach. Był cyborgiem!

- Wyjaśnij, co to znaczy, że „jesteś z dziewczyną" – mruknął Adams.

Theo wpatrywał się w niego. Po chwili rozchylił usta.

- Nie, blaszak! – Adams wycelował w niego palcem. – Z dziewczyną to ty nigdy nie będziesz, zrozumiałeś? A teraz mów, co tutaj robisz.

Cofnęłam się do tyłu. Theo także.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Misja specjalna.

Adams uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Misja specjalna, powiadasz. Connor wysłał mechanicznego psa, żeby powęszył, co?

Tego było dla mnie za wiele. Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Theo poszedł za mną, nie zwracając uwagi na Jamesa. To go rozwścieczyło. Przełknęłam ślinę.

***

- Nie powinnam z tobą leżeć – powiedziałam, poprawiając pod głową poduszkę.

- To idź sobie – mruknęła Sarah; leżałyśmy na jej łóżku.

- Zostanę. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Wczoraj mnie z tobą nie było, więc będę dzisiaj.

- Dzisiaj cię nie potrzebuję.

- Czyżby? – Sięgnęłam po parujący kubek i podałam jej. Upiła łyk i się skrzywiła. – Staram się nie chorować. – Oddała mi napój, który przygotowała dla niej Cameron. – Bo wiesz, byłabym sporą sensacją w szpitalu.

- Wierzę. – Osunęła się z powrotem na poduszki; byłyśmy same. John i Cameron pojechali po ciało Cromartiego. Przemilczałam to, że już dawno go tam nie ma.

Przez chwilę siedziałyśmy w ciszy.

- Ile ty masz lat? – zapytała mnie nagle.

- Dwadzieścia jeden, ale wyglądam na starszą. W dowodzie mam dwadzieścia sześć.

- Jak długo znałaś mojego syna?

- Słyszałam o nim już jako dziecko; o Johnie Connorze chodziły legendy. Mali chłopcy w przyszłości chcieli zostać Johnami Connorami. – Zaśmiałam się. – Znałam go półtora roku. – Spoważniałam.

Spojrzałam na Sarę. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Nie mogę mieć więcej dzieci – powiedziała nagle, podnosząc powieki. Jej spojrzenie było smutne. – Prawda? – dodała, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco.

Nagle usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi na dole, a potem kroki na schodach. Podniosłam się, „rozkładając" rękę. Sarah spojrzała na ostrza.

- Erica? – Usłyszałam. Derek.

- Tutaj – mruknęłam.

Wszedł do pokoju i od razu spojrzał na Sarę.

- Nic mi nie jest. – Każde słowo wymówiła osobno. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, a potem spojrzał na mnie.

Złożyłam mechaniczną dłoń i wróciłam na poduszkę.

- Charles Fisher. Coś ci to mówi?

Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Czyżbyś się do mnie nie odzywała? To takie dzie...

- Myślę – syknęłam. Sarah uśmiechnęła się.

- Ciche dni? – podsunęła.

- Żeby takie były, muszę być też głośne – mruknął Derek.

- Słyszałam, że były. A raczej noce.

Spojrzałam na Sarę.

- Słucham? – Uniosłam brew.

- Erica! – Derek skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

- Charles Fisher to zdrajca. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Nieważne. Kim był?

- Pracował dla maszyn. Uczył je... o ludziach. O bólu. O tym, co robić, żeby ludzi bolało.

Derek potarł skroń.

- Poznałabyś go?

- Albo mi powiesz, co... – urwałam, bo wyszedł z pokoju.

- Idź za nim – powiedziała Sarah rozkazującym tonem. – Miej na niego Oko.

- John tak mówił – rzuciłam, kładąc swój pistolet na jej szafce nocnej. – Wrócę niedługo.

***

- Zostaw mnie! – Przyśpieszyłam; Theo dogonił mnie z łatwością. – Zostaw mnie, blaszaku!

- Jestem Theo – powiedział.

- Dlaczego kręcisz się przy mnie, skoro jesteś od Connora, co? Mów!

- Nie mogę.

- A co możesz, do jasnej cholery?!

- Uratować cię. – Mówiąc to, nagle wepchnął mnie w jakąś wnękę w ścianie. Ulicę podziurawiła seria z karabinu maszynowego. Komar! Maszyna szybko zawróciła. Theo odsłonił mnie własnym ciałem. Słyszałam świst kul i dźwięk, jaki wydawały, kiedy w niego uderzały. Zatkałam uszy.

Komary nie były tak wielkie, jak szerszenie, ale potrafiły wystrzelać cały oddział.

Nagle Theo odsunął się ode mnie.

- Zostań – powiedział; pokiwałam głową, zbierając rozczochrane włosy.

Wyszedł na środek ulicy akurat, kiedy maszyna znowu zawróciła, zniżając lot. Wyciągnął ramię i chwycił sternik; zatrzymał komara w locie i cisnął nim o ziemię. Krzyknęłam, słysząc ogłuszający zgrzyt. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili jednak wszystko ucichło.

- Erica. – Usłyszałam; Theo wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę. Była rozcięta; wyraźnie widziałam lśniący metal. – Wstawaj.

Nie zawahałam się. Uratował mi życie.

- Dziękuję – szepnęłam.

Wróciliśmy do bazy w milczeniu. Odprowadził mnie do mojej kwatery.

- Co teraz? – zapytałam.

- Spotkamy się jutro rano – odparł, wycofując się.

Tak się nie stało. Nie pojawił się przez następne dwa tygodnie. Wróciłam do starych zajęć. Nie chciałam już robić za kuriera. Moi znajomi ucieszyli się, nie widząc ze mną Theo. Ja czułam pustkę.

***


	2. FISHER

**FISHER**

- Nie ma ciała! – Patrzyłam, jak John ciska łopatę o podłogę garażu. Milczałam.

Derek nie pozwolił mi ze sobą jechać, więc wróciłam do Sary. Nie była zadowolona.

- Ellison? – podsunęłam zgodnie z prawdą.

Chłopak zagryzł wargi. Po chwili stałam, patrząc, jak on i Cameron odjeżdżają.

- Czy coś ci to mówi? – Sarah podsunęła mi kartkę z narysowanymi trzema kropkami.

- Tak. Że jeśli je połączymy, wyjdzie trójkąt.

- Erica! – ofuknęła mnie.

- Przepraszam, okej? – Znowu spojrzałam na rysunek. – John często mówił o trójkątach i liczbie trzy – mruknęłam.

- Naprawdę? Co mówił?

- „W tym związku nie ma miejsca dla trzech osób."

- Erica! – Zmarszczyła brwi i wyszła z kuchni. Dogoniłam ją na schodach.

- Przepraszam! To przez Dereka. Wkurzył mnie – prychnęłam. – John narysował mi kiedyś taki schemat.

- Schemat? – Usiadła na swoim łóżku.

- Tak, schemat. Mówił, że jeśli odchodzi dowódca, na jego miejsce są dwie osoby. Hipotetycznie, oczywiście. Jedna będzie kontynuować jego dzieło, a druga... druga będzie chciała wszystko zmienić.

- Kto był pierwszą osobą?

- Damien. Connor chciał, żeby w razie jego śmierci, Damien został głównodowodzącym

- A drugą?

- James Adams. Jeden z dwunastu w Radzie Generałów, na czele której stał John.

- Jak go znajdziemy? – zapytała całkiem trzeźwo.

- James Adams ma siedem lat i jak na razie marzy mu się stołek przewodniczącego klasy.

Spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Mam na niego oko – dodałam. – Oko.

- Czyli to coś innego. – Sarah wpatrzyła się w kropki; spojrzałam na leżący na stoliku termometr. – Wiem, o czym myślisz – mruknęła. – Nie mam gorączki.

- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Posiedziałam z nią, aż wrócił John; trochę spała. Miała koszmary. Zostawiłam ją pod opieką syna.

- Świetnie! – pochwaliłam Alex, ściągając słuchawki. Byłyśmy na strzelnicy. Dochodziła dziesiąta rano.

Poczekałyśmy, aż plansza z tarczą przyjedzie. Cmoknęłam z uznaniem. Alex nie wyglądała jednak na zadowoloną.

- Kawałek papieru a terminator to różnica – mruknęła gorzko.

- Nie każę ci strzelać do blaszaków.

- Jeszcze. – Zmieniła magazynek; założyłam słuchawki. Znowu zaczęła strzelać.

Po chwili jednak opuściła broń.

- Może powinnam pójść do szkoły wojskowej? – zapytała nagle.

- Do męskiej? – Uniosłam brew.

- Mówię serio, Erica! Może w przyszłości bardziej się przydam, jak będę umiała porządnie strzelać.

- Alex... – zaczęłam. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.

- Nie mogłam pomóc! Bałam się! Dobrze, że... Dobrze, że był Gabriel!

- Gabe na razie nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Moja przyjaciółka znowu wzięła nowy magazynek. Patrzyłam, jak mierzy w tarczę. W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Wyszłam i odebrałam.

- Gdzie jesteś? - Derek.

- Czego chcesz? – mruknęłam.

- Jesteś mi potrzebna.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Reese.

- Spotkajmy się za kwadrans na nadbrzeżu. Magazyn numer dwanaście.

- Taa, już lecę.

- Chodzi o Fishera! – krzyknął, rozłączając się.

Schowałam telefon do kieszeni i narzuciłam na siebie kurtkę. Zostawiłam Alex samą. Chciała.

Po chwili zaparkowałam i wyszłam z auta. W moją stronę szedł Derek.

- Jest tutaj, prawda? – mruknęłam. – Fisher.

- Chodź. – Poszłam za nim. Weszliśmy do najbliższego budynku, a potem mężczyzna wszedł do kontenera. Ruszyłam za nim, ale nagle znieruchomiałam. Dostrzegłam Jesse, a ona mnie.

- Co ona tutaj robi?! – Pokazała mnie nerwowym ruchem ręki. – Derek! Co tutaj robi ta wariatka?!

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Erica. Skup się. Znasz go? – Spojrzałam na przywiązanego do krzesła mężczyznę.

- To on – rzuciłam. – Fisher. Tylko starszy.

- Mówiłam! – Jesse kopnęła w nogę krzesła, na którym siedział; rzuciłam okiem na drugiego zakładnika. – Mówiłam ci, Derek! Cały czas! A ty... wystarczyło, że zjawiła się ta...

- Zamknij się – syknęłam.

- Bo co mi zrobisz?!

- Dosyć! – krzyknął Derek. – Czyli ustaliśmy już, kim jesteś. – Zbliżył się do Fishera. – Masz nam coś do powiedzenia?...

- Może Jesse ma nam coś do powiedzenia? – Uniosłam brew.

- A może Erica ma? – Jesse oparła ręce na biodrach. – Coś innego niż kłamstwa, co?

- Zamknij się! – Zrobiłam krok w jej stronę; Derek stanął między nami.

- Opowiedz nam o Damienie. – Jess wyjrzała zza pleców mężczyzny. Uśmiechała się drapieżnie.

- Tobie mogę najwyżej opowiedzieć o tym, jak mam zamiar cię...

- Nie możesz nam o nim opowiedzieć – przerwała mi – bo on nie istnieje.

Wpatrywałam się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czułam rosnącą wściekłość.

- Jest tylko wytworem twojego chorego umysłu – kontynuowała kobieta. – W sztabie głównym nie było nikogo o imieniu Damien. Nie pamiętam w ogóle nikogo, kto tak się nazywał. A ty, Derek?

- Tak samo – powiedział chłodno.

- Więc może powiesz nam, po co naprawdę tutaj jesteś? I kto cię przysłał?

- Kłamiesz – syknęłam. – Sama o nim mówiłaś!

- Ja kłamię? To ty uważasz, że Damien jest prawdziwy. On nie istnieje i nigdy nie istniał!

Wyciągnęłam broń zza paska. Derek od razu skoczyła w moją stronę. Zaczęliśmy się szamotać. Wytrącił pistolet z mojej ręki i wykręcił mi ramię. I wtedy padł strzał. Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Mózg nie informował o uszkodzeniach ciała. Uścisk Dereka osłabł. Odwróciłam się; chwyciłam brzegi jego kurtki, a potem zaczęłam sprawdzać jego koszulkę. Nie było na niej śladu krwi. Zaczęłam go skanować.

- Teraz już nic nam nie powie! – wrzasnęła Jesse.

Derek odepchnął mnie. Obejrzałam się. Mój pistolet leżał na podłodze. Upadając, wystrzelił. Kula trafiła młodego zakładnika w klatkę piersiową. Jego głowa osunęła się na pierś. Nie żył.

- Wynoś się – wysyczał Derek.

Spojrzałam na Jesse.

- Słyszałaś, co powiedział!

- Erica. – Usłyszałam nagle głos Fishera. – Erica Williams, prawda? – Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. – Znałem go. – Uśmiechnął się, szczerząc zęby. – Znałem tego twojego Damiena.

Poczułam zimny pot na plecach. Nie mógł go znać...

- Strasznie krzyczał, wiesz? – rzucił tonem człowieka, który nie ma już nic do stracenia.

Moje serce zadrżało.

- Najbardziej, jak wyci...

Padł strzał. Usłyszałam go jakby przez mgłę. I nie byłabym nawet pewna, czy to naprawdę był wystrzał z pistoletu, gdyby nie szybko rosnąca bordowa plama na jego koszuli. Oczy mężczyzny zaczęły gasnąć. Dopadłam go niemal od razu i chwyciłam za kark.

- Co mu zrobiłeś?! – wrzasnęłam. – Co zrobiłeś Damienowi?!

Uśmiechnął się. W kąciku jego ust pojawiła się krew. Zacharczał i znieruchomiał.

- Bredził – mruknęła Jesse gdzieś za mną. – Słyszałeś, że bredził. Derek! Musiałam!

Z mojego oka płynęły łzy. Coś poruszyło się za moimi plecami. Oko odwróciło się do tyłu i spojrzało przez czaszkę.

- Nie zbliżaj się – powiedziałam powoli; Derek zatrzymał się. – Weź ją i idźcie.

Impuls przeszył moje prawe ramię. Czułam, jak jego mechanizm zaczyna się przestawiać.

- Erica... – zaczął mężczyzna.

- Weź ją i idźcie. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech; ostrza wysunęły się ze skóry. Nie kontrolowałam ich.

- Derek! Chodź.

Ale on się nie ruszył. Wiedziałam, że patrzy na moje ramię.

- Derek! – krzyknęłam błagalnie, a potem moje nogi same mnie podniosły i odwróciły twarzą do niego. – Szybko! – Nagle ramię uniosło się do góry i ostre „szpony" pomknęły w stronę Jesse.

CEL: JESSICA CARTER. ZLIKWIDOWAĆ.

Na szczęście ją odepchnął, chociaż naprawdę chciałam zobaczyć tę kobietę martwą. Moja ręka przecięła skraj jego kurtki i wbiła się w ścianę. To go chyba przekonało, bo chwycił Jesse i wybiegł z nią. Mózg uznał, że nie mogę działać racjonalnie i mnie „odciął".

- Ja tutaj rządzę! – krzyknęłam; podniosłam broń. Moja mechaniczna ręka sięgnęła po pistolet. Nacisnęłam spust. Kula przeszła dłoń na wylot.

ZNISZCZENIA CIAŁA: 3%.

A potem Mózg się uspokoił. Usiadłam na podłodze między dwoma trupami i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, próbując zebrać myśli. Nawalałam. Co się ze mną działo?

Co działo się z Damienem?...

Nie wiem, ile tak siedziałam, ale kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrz, słońce było już nisko na niebie. Zabandażowałam dłoń. Kolejna dziura, cholera.

Pojechałam do Connorów.

- Jest niebezpieczna! – Usłyszałam podniesiony głos Dereka dobiegający z kuchni; poszłam w tamtym kierunku i stanęłam w progu. Sarah spojrzała na mnie nad głową Johna. Chłopak też się odwrócił. Reese zmarszczył brwi, opierając się o lodówkę. Cameron wbiła we mnie spojrzenie.

- Nie powiem, że tak nie jest – odparłam powoli, chowając przedziurawioną dłoń do kieszeni. – Ale prędzej sama sobie zrobię krzywdę niż wam.

- Gadanie – syknął Derek. – Tutaj chodzi o bezpieczeństwo twojego syna, Saro!

Kobieta kiwnęła powoli głową.

- Albo ona, albo ja – powiedział twardo. – Decyduj.

Drgnęłam.

- Nie chcę... – zaczęłam.

- Erica zostaje – rzuciła szybko Sarah.

- Uważam... – Czułam rosnące zdenerwowanie.

- Zdecydowałam – przerwała mi kobieta. – Przynajmniej wiem, gdzie jej szukać w nocy.

Derek głośno wciągnął powietrze.

- Twój wybór.

- Zaczekaj. – Stanęłam w drzwiach. – John – spojrzałam na chłopaka – przynieś laptopa.

Podniósł się i bez słowa pobiegł na górę. Mężczyzna zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.

Po chwili podłączyłam się do komputera.

- Chcę wam coś pokazać. – Włączyłam wybrane nagranie.

- _Damien! _– Usłyszałam swój własny głos. – _Daleko jeszcze? _

Ekran wypełniły poniszczone ściany budynków.

- _Niedaleko. Znowu masz zamiar narzekać? _– W kadrze pojawiły się plecy wysokiego chłopaka.

Po chwili zobaczyliśmy połupane schody i mój wojskowy but stanął na gołej ziemi. Przez chwilę patrzyłam – to znaczy Erica na filmie patrzyła - pod nogi, żeby znowu wbić wzrok w plecy Damiena.

- _Popatrz. _– Chłopak zatrzymał się i przykucnął. Poszłam jego śladem.

Obok rozwalonej ławki rosła gęsto trawa, a między źdźbłami widać było małe, niebieskie kwiaty. Spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza. Ciemne włosy opadały łagodnie na jego brązowe oczy. Miał piękną, bardzo przystojną twarz. Kształtne wargi rozciągnął uśmiech.

- _To niezapominajki _– powtórzyłam za nim, czując wzruszenie. Ile razy oglądałam ten fragment?... – _Przypominają mi ciebie._

- _Nie jestem niebieska_ – mruknęła Erica na nagraniu. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- _Nie_. – Damien też się uśmiechnął. – _Ale jesteś piękna i silna tak, jak one. Chcę cię taką zapamiętać._

Wstał; ja również się podniosłam.

- _Gdzieś się wybierasz?_

_- Ja nie, ale ty chyba tak – _powiedział łagodnie. Patrzyłam na niego. Jego oczy były smutne.

- _Gdzie ja byłam, jak rozdawali delikatność? – _westchnęłam; nie potrafiłam zachwycać się jakimś roślinkami tak, jak on. Zamiast tego sprawdziłam Okiem otoczenie.

_- Stałaś po urodę. _– Roześmiał się.

- _A ty stałeś za mną. _

_- Nie, za tobą stał Malcolm. _– Erica wymierzyła mu kuksańca w ramię. Roześmiał się.

- _Nie ruszaj się. _– Zaczął się cofać; odszedł na kilka kroków, a potem uniósł dłonie przed siebie tak, że układając odpowiednio palce, stworzył swego rodzaju ramkę. – _Uśmiech! _

Sam też się uśmiechał. Stał przede mną w sfatygowanym mundurze i czarnych spodniach. Przez ramię miał przewieszony karabin, ale nie wyglądał jak żołnierz. Mimo wszystko. W naszej parze to ja byłam obrońcą. Tym silniejszym, tym od myślenia i planowania, nie od uczuć. Dobrze zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę.

- _Wracamy? – _zapytałam. To zawsze ja sprowadzałam do go rzeczywistości. Kiwnął na znak zgody.

- _Będziesz o mnie pamiętała? _– Objął mnie ramieniem; pokiwałam głową. Też go objęłam. – _Ej, chyba faktycznie nie załapałaś się na tę delikatność._ – W odpowiedzi tylko objęłam go mocniej.

Zatrzymałam nagranie.

- To jest Damien – powiedziałam powoli. – Serce do mojej siły. Serce do Mózgu. Damien. Prawdziwy.

Milczeli. Odłączyłam kabel. Nie wiedziałam, o czym myśleli.

- Jest podobny do Johna – powiedziała cicho Sarah, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Kiwnęłam głową.

- To nic nie zmienia, Erica – mruknął Derek.

- Nie odchodź. – Spojrzałam na niego.

- Spróbuj mnie zatrzymać. – Przestąpił próg. Poszłam powoli za nim. Zatrzymał się dopiero z dłonią na klamce drzwi wejściowych. – Już nie chcesz połamać mi nóg?

Patrzyłam bez słowa, jak znika na ganku. Ktoś dotknął moich pleców. John.

- Przytul mnie – poprosiłam. Oplótł mnie ramionami. Był przyjemnie ciepły.

Ostrożnie oglądał moją rękę.

- Nie pomogę – powiedział w końcu. – To inna technologia niż Cameron.

- Nie martw się. – Posłałam mu delikatny uśmiech. – Wiem, kto to naprawi.

- Tak?

- Jasne. Masz ochotę na mały wypad za miasto?

Zostałam na noc. Zajęłam łóżko Dereka. Siedziałam, czesząc mokre włosy, kiedy zjawił się John.

- Nareszcie wiem, jak wyglądał – powiedział z dłonią na framudze. – Dobranoc.


	3. NAPRAWA

**NAPRAWA**

Kończyłam pakować plecaki do jeepa, kiedy przyjechał Derek. Udałam, że go nie widzę.

- To nic nie da – mruknął John. – Jedzie z nami. To nie podlega dyskusji.

- Tak jest, _sir. _– Zasalutowałam. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Mówiła ci moja mama o kropkach? – Kiwnęłam głową. – Sam nie wiem... Dziś coś znalazła. Jakaś firma informatyczna. Zajmie się tym razem z Cameron. Ale to wydaje mi się głupie. Te kropki.

- Są głupsze rzeczy. Na przykład zadawanie się z podejrzanymi kobietami.

Derek obejrzał się na mnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili wyjechaliśmy na ulicę. John kazał mi usiąść z tyłu. Mojego własnego auta! Włączył radio, zatrzymując się na światłach. Zanosiło się na trzy godziny milczenia. Usiadłam wygodniej, wyglądając przez okno. Myślałam o Fisherze. Wiedział, że nie wyjdzie ze spotkania z naszą trójką cało; było mu już wszystko jedno. Kłamał? Prawie cztery lata temu przeniesiono mnie w czasie. Co wydarzyło się w przyszłości?... Coś złego? John nie pozwoliłby skrzywdzić Damiena. A co, jeśli...

Nie. Odgoniłam od siebie ponure myśli. Dosyć, Erica.

Wróciłam do rozmowy z Alex. Nie chciałam, żeby gdzieś odchodziła. Nawet jeśli miałaby nauczyć się zabijać książką i krawatem. Albo zwiniętym _Cosmo _i podwiązką. Wykręciłam jej numer.

- Cześć, Erica. Co jest? – Brzmiała radośnie. – Prowadzę.

- Gdzie jedziesz?

- Do Sary.

- Po co?

- Zadzwoniła i zapytała, czy jej pomogę. Troszkę spanikowałam, ale powiedziałam, że tak. A ona: „Masz jakieś wyjściowe sukienki?". Ja na to: „Mam pełną szafę kiecek." „Weź coś odpowiedniego na spotkanie biznesowe i zestaw małej makijażystki. Czekamy." No i teraz do niej jadę – zakończyła wesoło.

- No proszę, wreszcie się na coś przydasz.

- Uważaj, kotek.

- A co z twoją szkołą wojskową?

- Doszłam do wniosku, że skoro Alex trzęsła budą bez przeszkolenia i nawet bez studiów, ja też sobie poradzę. Co najwyżej mogę pojechać Vica odwiedzić. Temat zostania żołnierzem zawodowym zamknięty.

- Fiu, całe szczęście! Moro to nie twój kolor.

- Wiem, wiem. Dobra, opiekuj się chłopakami, ja zajmę się dziewczynami. Papatki!

Rozłączyła się. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i podniosłam oczy. W lusterku wstecznym napotkałam spojrzenie Johna.

- Na drogę patrz – ofuknęłam go. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Stałam i patrzyłam, jak Derek znika w budynku stacji benzynowej.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chciałeś, żeby jechał z nami – mruknęłam.

- Bo się ciebie boję?

Posłałam mu spojrzenie spode łba.

- I dobrze. Teraz ja jadę z przodu.

Było grubo po czternastej, jak dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Zaparkowaliśmy na strzeżonym parkingu. Od razu wzięłam swój plecak i założyłam go na siebie.

- Zbierać się – powiedziałam, zakładając ciemne okulary. – Trzy godziny marszu przed nami.

- Zaraz. – Usłyszałam; Derek sięgnął po swój plecak. – Najpierw jechaliśmy trzy godziny, teraz będziemy tyle iść?

- Nie masz kondycji, Reese? – Spojrzałam na niego znad szkieł. – Robicie to tylko raz czy co?

- Erica. – John stanął między nami; miał już na sobie plecak. – Możemy ruszać?

Pokiwałam głową.

Szłam pierwsza; mężczyźni za mną rozmawiali o kropkach. W artykule _O czym gadają faceci? _w _Cosmo _kropki nie znalazły się nawet w pierwszej dwudziestce. Niespecjalnie ich słuchałam. Las był naprawdę piękny. Zieleń aż dawała po oczach. Była taka soczysta. Cudowna.

Zrobiliśmy postój. John rzucił mi wodę mineralną. Upiłam łyk.

- Picie z jednej butelki jest jak całowanie – powiedziałam, oddając mu manierkę.

- Dobrze, że mam swoją – mruknął Derek gdzieś za moimi plecami. Zignorowałam go.

Oko z łatwością odszukiwało trasę. Ze ścieżki zeszliśmy jakieś półtorej godziny temu. Wreszcie Mózg poinformował mnie o tym, że byliśmy prawie na miejscu. Podeszłam do najbliższego drzewa i nacisnęłam sęk. Kora odsunęła się. Przyłożyłam dłoń do czytnika.

- ERICA WILLIAMS. – Usłyszałam elektroniczny głos. – WITAMY.

John znalazł się tuż za moimi plecami.

- Czy ty przed chwilą zostałaś sprawdzona przez... sosnę? – Posłałam mu uśmiech.

Na ekranie pojawiła się znajoma twarz.

- Erica! – Orlando uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wpadasz bez zapowiedzi jak zwykle?

- Aha. I nie jestem sama. Przepuścisz nas?

Chłopak odsunął się od kamery.

- Jasne. Taty nie ma. Poszedł na polowanie, ale Diane nie może się ciebie doczekać.

- Wierzę. Możesz przygotować _budyń_?

- Bez jaj! – Zmarszczył brwi. - Gdzieś masz znowu dziurę?!

- Kilka. – Wywróciłam oczami. – Nie wchodźmy jednak w szczegóły. Do zobaczenia.

Interfejs znowu zniknął pod korą. John dotknął drzewa.

- Zobaczysz dziwniejsze rzeczy – powiedziałam. – Za mną. I nie oddalać się, droga wycieczko.

Po półgodzinie drzewa przerzedziły się. Było już widać jezioro.

- To był Orlando Bradley? – zapytał mnie Derek. – Ten mechanik? Syn Eddie'go?

- Tak. Znałeś ich?

- Tylko ze słyszenia. Stary uważał, że można rozwalać blaszaki gołymi rękami.

- Bo można. – Posłałam mu długie spojrzenie. – Udowodnił swoją teorię. Miał rację.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy szczekanie. Między pniami zamajaczył biały kształt i po chwili zobaczyłam potężnego husky.

- Hanami! – Rzuciłam plecak i przykucnęłam. Pies od razu zaczął lizać mnie po twarzy. Przytrzymałam ją za zwały sierści przy głowie i pokazałam moich towarzyszy; zawarczała. – Są ze mną, oki? – Głaskałam ją po pysku i drapałam za uszami, aż przestała warczeć. – Są ze mną. Idź, przywitaj się.

Suka niepewnie podeszła do Johna. Chłopak stał sztywny. Zaczęła go obwąchiwać.

- Wyczuwa złe zamiary – powiedziałam. – Daj jej dłonie do powąchania.

Po chwili Hanami szczeknęła ufnie.

- Pogłaskaj ją. No, dalej.

Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na psiej głowie. Cały rytuał powtórzył także Derek, zanim ruszyliśmy dalej. Hanami skakała wokół nas, prowadząc do domu, który wyrastał na brzegu jeziora.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam. Diane nadbiegła z tarasu; plastykowe japonki zastukały na zmurszałych deskach. Rzuciła mi się na szyję. – Tak dobrze cię widzieć!

- Ciebie też. Znowu obcięłaś włosy? – Przesunęłam dłonią po jej krótkiej fryzurze.

- No. – Cofnęła się. – Długie ciągle wplątują się w gałęzie. A... – Urwała nagle; jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Wycelowała palcem w Johna. – Pan... Connor?

Chłopak roześmiał się, podchodząc bliżej,

- Bez „pan", wystarczy „John". – Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

- Diane Bradley – powiedziała. – To naprawdę zaszczyt...

- Wybaczcie mojej siostrze. – Na schodach pojawił się Orlando. – Jest w buszu chowana.

- Tak, jak ty, baranie. – Syknęła, rumieniąc się.

Po chwili weszliśmy do domu. Diane od razu zniknęła w kuchni. John i Derek osunęli się na fotele.

- Jesteście bliźniakami? – zapytał John, kiedy dziewczyna podała mu kubek soku.

- Aż tak bardzo widać? – mruknęła żałośnie.

- Trochę – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Ty jesteś tym ładniejszym.

Zarumieniła się. Objęłam ją ramieniem.

- Myślałam, że Eddie miał jedno dziecko – powiedział Derek. – Syna.

- Zawsze była nas dwójka. – Orlando oparł się o ścianę obok kominka. – Tylko, że Diane zginęła.

- Dwa lata temu – uściśliła jego siostra. – W wypadku samochodowym. To znaczy, zginęła Diane z przyszłości. Mnie uratowała Erica. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Było warto. Śliczna dziewczyna z ciebie wyrosła. – Znowu oblała się rumieńcem.

- Powiedz to tacie – rzucił kpiąco Orlando. – Ostatnio ciągle nas myli.

- Chcesz oberwać, sieroto?! A może Erica ma posłuchać o twojej internetowej lubej, co?

- Hej, hej! – zawołałam, a Hanami powtórowała mi szczeknięciem. – Możemy liczyć na jakiś obiad?

John stał na tarasie i wpatrywał się w jezioro. Wyszłam do niego; słyszałam dochodzącą z kuchni kłótnię bliźniaków. Stanęłam obok.

- Tak tutaj spokojnie – powiedział cicho. Parsknęłam śmiechem, słysząc przekleństwa Diane. – To znaczy, tutaj, poza kuchnią. – Pokiwałam głową. – Co to za historia? Z tym wypadkiem?

- Eddie'go znałam bardzo dobrze w przyszłości – zaczęłam, siadając na balustradzie. – Orlando też. Kiedyś powiedział mi o Diane; jak zginęła... Mówił, że oderwano połowę jego duszy. Jak wiedziałam już, że zostanę wysłana w przeszłość, długo myślałam o tym, co mogłabym zmienić, jak pomóc ludziom, którzy byli dla mnie ważni. Uznałam, że uratuję Diane. Podjęłam decyzję. Bradley'owie byli świetnymi mechanikami. Chyba najlepszymi. Eddie uważał, że człowiek zawsze pokona maszynę, bo to on ją stworzył. Miał teorię o czakrach i takich tam... Wierzył, że można wygrać z terminatorem bez broni. Miał rację. Nazywał to „techniką miękkich pięści". Był świetnym wynalazcą i bardzo mądrym człowiekiem. Poprosiłam go, żeby nagrał wszystko, co mam przekazać jego młodszej „wersji". I przekazałam.

Dwa lata temu załatwiłam blaszaka, który na nich polował. Wtedy Eddie podjął decyzję o przeprowadzce do tej głuszy, żeby chronić dzieci. Osiągnął już o wiele więcej na tym etapie niż Eddie, którego znałam w przyszłości. Musisz zobaczyć Ostrza.

- Mieszkają tutaj sami?

- Sami? Mają dwa blaszaki, niezawodny system obrony, Hanami, Inu i Kitę. Nie są sami.

- Jak ty to robisz, Erica? – zapytał mnie nagle.

- Co robię?

- Moja mama i ja zawsze staraliśmy sobie radzić we dwójkę, żeby nikogo nie zarażać. A ty... Keira, Gabriel, Chris, Alex, a teraz Eddie, Diane i Orlando. Dlaczego?

- Pomogłam im wszystkim. Są mi coś winni.

- Zmieniłaś ich życie. Sprawiłaś, że rzucili wszystko i poszli za tobą.

- Uratowałam ich. Pokazałam lepszą drogę.

- To twoja perspektywa.

- Nie, John. – Spojrzałam na niego pewnie. – Eddie kocha swoje dzieci. Uratowałam Diane. Był gotowy zrobić dla mnie wszystko. Ja tylko kazałam mu kontynuować to, w czym jest najlepszy.

Patrzył na mnie bez mrugnięcia. W końcu westchnął.

- Może i masz rację – powiedział.

Za nami rozległy się szybkie kroki.

- Tata i Einstein zaraz tutaj będą – oznajmiła radośnie Diane; w zielonym podkoszulku i szarych szortach wyglądała na swoje piętnaście lat. – Możemy siadać do stołu.

- Zawołaj Dereka – rzuciłam, oglądając się przez ramię na jezioro.

Sięgnęłam po kromkę chleba, kiedy do środka wszedł Reese. Był cały mokry. Orlando rzucił mu ręcznik.

- Zawsze u was tak zimno? – zapytał, wycierając się.

- Zwykle. – Diane nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku; kopnęłam ją pod stołem.

- Co? Radar mojej siorki znalazł nowego samca w najbliższym otoczeniu?

Nie zdążyłam nawet mrugnąć okiem, kiedy szybkie kroki Diane i Orlando zadudniły na schodach w głębi domu. Wybuchłam śmiechem.

- Ubierz się, Reese, bo mi się dzieciaki pozabijają – mruknęłam. – Na bezrybiu... – Urwałam, słysząc nowe szczekanie. Wstałam i od razu wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Eddie przywitał się z Hanami, a potem ze mną. Za nim nadbiegły psy. Oba wypieściłam, zanim zjawił się Einstein, niosąc kilka zajęcy.

- Witamy – powiedział blaszak, mijając mnie.

Wreszcie usiedliśmy przy stole. Diane poskarżyła się tacie. Eddie dał synowi szlaban na komputer.

- Co rozwaliłaś? – zapytał, dokładając sobie gulaszu. Pokazałam mu przedziurawioną dłoń.

- Plus stopa.

- _Budyń _gotowy – zameldował gorzko Orlando.

- Budyń? – mruknął John.

- Syntetyczna skóra – wyjaśnił mu Eddie; oparłam brodę na dłoni i wpatrywałam się w mężczyznę. Był diabelnie przystojny. Nic dziwnego, że tak wiele kobiet straciło dla niego głowę. Wśród nich była oczywiście matka bliźniaków. Eddie został ojcem w wieku osiemnastu lat, ale z nowego zadania wywiązywał się doskonale.

- W kwadracie 12-568 system zastrzelił jelenia. – Usłyszałam. Na schodach stała Justine; jej jasne włosy zaplecione były w drobne warkoczyki. – Sugeruję wysłanie po niego Einsteina.

- Niech idzie – rzucił Eddie; drugi blaszak bez słowa wyszedł na taras.

- Co ona ma na głowie? – szepnęłam, kiedy terminatorka ruszyła z powrotem na górę.

- Diane bawiła się w fryzjerkę – wyjaśnił mi cicho Orlando.

Zachichotałam.

John uważnie przyglądał się, jak Eddie ściąga z mojej ręki sztuczną skórę.

- Najlepiej obejrzeć goły metal – powiedział; chłopak kiwnął głową. – Zajmiesz się nogą?

Po chwili moja dłoń i stopa lśniły w blasku lamp chirurgicznych. Eddie pokazał Johnowi, jak obchodzić się z moimi mechanicznymi kończynami. Po niecałej godzinie dziury były załatane.

- Skórę nałożymy jutro rano. – Eddie ściągnął maskę. – Muszę zająć się jeleniem.

Zostawił nas samych. John dotknął mojej nogi.

- To twoja ulubiona – powiedziałam.

- Co?... – Zmieniłam pozycję tak, żeby mógł zobaczyć metal pod kolanem.

- Podpisałeś ją. – Przejechałam palcem po wyrytym nazwisku. J. CONNOR.

Chłopak dotknął liter.

- Mój charakter pisma – szepnął.

- Twój, twój. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Więc niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają...

- I dobrze. – Zsunęłam się z blatu na jego kolana i odepchnęłam się stopą od ziemi. Obrotowe krzesło przejechało kawałek podłogi. Wstałam i pociągnęła go za rękę. – Chodźmy. Rozpalili już ognisko. Czujesz?

Pociągnął nosem.

- Tak pachnie normalny weekend za miastem? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Lepiej: tak pachną słynne szaszłyki z jelenia według przepisu mamy Eddie'go.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DZIEWIĄTEJ**


End file.
